different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Chen
Jordan Chen is Harpy's boyfriend. He too lived a different, but horrible life due to his abusive parents harmed a major percentage of his childhood. Profile Description Jordan has dark violet hair which his bangs is long enough to sometimes cover his oriental brown eyes and tan skin. He is not very tall, as he is somewhat only slightly taller than Zelle. He often wears a sweater which is half black and grey, with one white line separating them from the left to right, and beige jeans with some darker shades of dots at the bottom of it. Before he makes an appearance, Harpy mentioned that he is a jock with better skills on math, and he felt in love with her the minute Harpy started to treat him nicely, unlike anyone else that treated him during his past. He also revealed to Harpy that he is abused on an almost daily basis and sometimes runs off to Harpy's house to keep himself safe. Until his mother bought an apartment room for him just to keep him away from his own parents, Jordan lived alone, which is until his mother committed suicide, he is under the care of his uncle. Jordan is a sweet, appreciative boy, and will protect anyone who is nice to him. He gets his abused wound so much that he doesn't even call his parents as 'actual parents' anymore. Jordan is shown as a forgiving person too, as shown as when he forgives Harpy for accidentally hurting him which causes a scar on his arm, however this may be happening because he had a lot of experience with his girlfriend. A running gag is that Harpy's siblings get suspicious of him due to the fact he is dating Harpy, who is very innocent, however, he never proved himself to be a danger to her throughout the relationship. Background Jordan is the only child of Mr and Mrs Chen. He spent the majority of his childhood being abused both mentally and physically by both his parents. His father is an alcoholic and his mother is a stressed out officer, who either neglects him or beats him up for very little reasons. When he is old enough, his mother bought him an apartment room so that she and Mr Chen get to no longer take care of him, especially after they officially divorced. This causes Jordan to feel like his existence was a nuisance and he deserves to be demolished, hence having depression and throwing tantrums at people. At 16 years old, Jordan met Harpy in school after a basketball match, to which Harpy congratulated him when she was a cheerleader. Since this is the first time someone outside of his family being nice to him, he starts crushing on her the exact same moment Harpy has feelings for Jordan. They both confessed after Harpy brought him to the forest near her house and revealed to him that she isn't human but a werewolf. Jordan kissed her and started their relationship since Harpy treats him like he actually means something good. Eventually after some time his parents' divorced, Jordan's father left for another woman and his mother committed suicide. Although he saw her as a terrible example, he felt worse as a human being. Harpy also took note of this, and requested her family to help him to get adopted by better parents. However, he didn't get adopted, but rather chose to be with his uncle which treated him better than his own parents. Jordan thanked Harpy for this and this resulted them to dive further into their relationship. One time during a lunar eclipse, Harpy was with Jordan in his apartment. Since lunar eclipse can cause Harpy to turn into a very dangerous beast, Harpy pushed him away before she can do any harm, but in the process she accidentally clawed his left bicep. Because of this, Jordan was absent on both social media and school activities, causing Harpy to have a mental breakdown because of her guiltiness. When Jordan returned, he was excited to see her, but also confused Harpy. Harpy cried because she accidentally hurt him, but Jordan confessed that she was in fact protecting him but she just made a tiny mistake which is not really major. Trivia * Jordan's hair is a reference to Toriashi Shouma's, a character from YandyF4X's favorite manga. * Despite Harpy clawing his arm by accident, this doesn't cause Jordan to turn into a werewolf. * By his last name and eyes alone, Jordan is a Chinese mixed. This is proven because he was born in England, yet has Chinese parents. * Jordan doesn't like biology due to the fact that the surgery parts make him nauseous, however is completely fine when Harpy does those practical surgeries. Gallery jordanchild.png|Younger Jordan. Jordan1-0.png Jorpy1.png Jordan1.png|Older version of Jordan. Shopping.png Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting